Nose Marie
Nose Marie is the eldest female of the Pound Puppies. She has a sisterly relationship with the other Pound Puppies. During the 1st season of the TV series and Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, she was Cooler's girlfriend. In the 2nd season, Cooler and Nose Marie have a brother-sister like relationship. Appearance Nose Marie is a bloodhound / boxer with brown fur. In the first season of the TV series, she wears a purple dress and a black dog collar. She has a flower on her right ear and her hair consists of a brown, tiny strand. In the second season, she wore a purple dress with an apron, white cuffs on the sleeves, and a white dog collar. Her brown hair has grown. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, she wore a pink dress with an aqua-colored shirt collar and blue cuffs on the sleeves, a white dog collar, and two aqua-colored bows in her hair. She also had hazel eyelids. In the 1985 TV special, Nose Marie originally wore a light blue dress. All of her dog collars have a yellow tag. Personality In Season 1, Nose Marie is sometimes boastful and has a flirtatious personality with male dogs, especially her love interest Cooler, who she often calls "Cooler honey" or "Cooler dear". She also had good etiquette. She also has her moments of being self-centered and is often annoyed with Bright Eyes' cheerleading habit. Despite that, Nose Marie shows remorse for her friends. For example: In Bright Eyes, Come Home, when Bright Eyes left Holly's Puppy Pound, Nose Marie felt sad for her. Whenever she is running scared, she screams "Eek! Eek! I say, Eek!". In The Star Pup, it is revealed that Nose Marie wanted to be loved. She was disheartened to hear that she is going to leave her friends behind. Nose Marie gets mad when Cooler is with other girl dogs and is scared when he's in danger, showing how strong her feelings are for Cooler and that she doesn't want to lose him. In Season 2, Nose Marie has a loving and caring personality. She is also like a surrogate mother to Whopper, Bright Eyes, and other young puppies. She no longer hits on Cooler, but still calls him affectionate names. Nose Marie sometimes cries at adoptions. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, she keeps her personality from Season 1 of the TV series and is like Cooler's girlfriend. Whenever she is surprised or shocked, she says "Oh my southern fried goodness!". During the original TV Series and Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, she speaks in a Southern accent. In the TV Special, her friends call her "The Nose". She also has a nasally Brooklyn accent. History Cooler and Nose Marie's First Meeting Nose Marie was chased by a couple of tough cats all the way to a bridge. Cooler saved Nose Marie from falling off the bridge and she fell in love. It was her who gave Cooler an idea that Millicent Trueblood should start a puppy pound when she said "You sent my heart a-pounding!", when it was also where Cooler and Nose Marie first kissed. She has since then became a member of the Pound Puppies. Nose Marie's Adventure On Mother's Day, the other Pound Puppies did work for her. When she felt like she is no longer needed, she left the Pound Puppies to be adopted by Lisa. Later on, the Pound Puppies and Holly told Nose Marie that they need her a lot and Lisa adopted Freddie instead while Nose Marie was reunited with her friends. Abilities During Season 2, Nose Marie is known for her cooking. In the TV Special and in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, she also has a sensitive nose, which allows her to track a scent of someone she knows. Nose Marie can also sew, as she seen in The Fairy Dogmother sewing Holly's dress. She is also a good banjo player and has a beautiful singing voice. Nose Marie is ambidextrous like her friend Jackie, but she prefers to use her right hand. Trivia Nose Marie is inspired by Scarlett O'Hara, a character played by Vivien O'Leigh in Gone with the Wind. Nose Marie was originally known as "The Nose" in the 1985 TV Special, even though she was referred as Nose Marie in the coloring book story "Welcome the Newborns", which may have inspired her TV series name. In the TV Special, Nose Marie has a record of 15 escapes. Ruth Buzzi, who provided Nose Marie's voice in the TV Series and Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, was known for starring in the 1960's TV Series, Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In, as Maw in the 1994 film The Night Before Christmas, and the Opposing Coach in the 1976 film Freaky Friday. Joanne Worley, who voiced Nose Marie in the TV special, is known for voicing the Wardrobe in Disney's Beauty and the Beast and was a panelist in the Davidson version of the Hollywood Squares. Nose Marie was presumably born in the southern part of the United States, which explains her accent. Gallery The nose.png|Nose Marie in 1985 HNI 0073.jpg|Nose Marie in 1986 HNI 0005.jpg|Nose Marie in 1987 HNI 0099.JPG|Nose Marie in 1988 Nose_Marie's_One_Dog_Band.jpg|What some dogs will do to get adopted Angry_Nose_Marie.JPG|"I'll teach her to move in on my Cooler." Oops_Nose-Marie.jpg|"Katrina's a BEEEEEEEEP!" Embarrased_Nose_Marie.JPG|"Pardon my little old profanity, kids." Embarrased Nose Marie 2.JPG|"I'm so sorry!" Bright_Eyes_and_Nose_Marie.JPG|"Cold, ain't it?" Dramatic Nose Marie.JPG|Nose Marie the Drama Queen Singing Nose Marie.JPG|Nose Marie likes to sing, doesn't she? Nose Marie and Freddy 2.JPG|Nose Marie's motherly personality Nose Marie on the Phone.JPG|"Hello, Holly's Puppy Pound. How can I help you?" Cooler and Nose Marie kiss.jpg|Nose Marie kissing Cooler Poodle Nose Marie and Bright Eyes.JPG|Ooh la la, indeed. Poodle Pound Puppies.jpg|"What do you think, Cooler honey?" Nose_Marie_and_Bowser.jpg|"Night, Bowser." Nose_Marie_and_Whopper.JPG|"Enjoying bath time, Whopper?" Cooler_and_Nose_Marie_2.JPG|"What's happening out there?" Nose_Marie's_Farewell.jpg|"Good-bye." Nose_Marie,_Cooler,_and_Penelope.jpg|"I'll teach her to move in on my boyfriend." Nose_Marie_and_Howler.JPG|"I can take care of things myself." Barkerville,_Scrounger,_Nose,_and_others.JPG|"Now let's get you guys home." Nose_Marie_and_Reflex_2.JPG|"What happened?" Nose_Marie_and_Freddy.JPG|"Don't worry, Freddy." Cooler_and_Nose_Marie.jpg|Nose Marie saved and charmed by Cooler Nose Marie 3 years later.JPG|Nose Marie in the fan-made time skip Nose Marie's Valentine.jpg|Nose Marie on Valentine's Day Cooler and Nose Marie's Valentine.jpg|Nose Marie and Cooler's Valentine Nose Marie on Saint Patrick's Day.jpg|Nose Marie on Saint Patrick's Day Nose Marie Wearing a Kimono.jpg Nose_maurie_and_Cooler.jpg|Nose Marie serenades Cooler And_now....JPG|"He's reading the will." HNI_0043.JPG|"How do I look?" HNI_0002.JPG HNI_0026.JPG|Wheeling in the title New Nose Marie.png|Nose Marie's new clothes in the fan-made series Bulk Nose Marie.png|"Whopper! You better change me back now!" Bartrand and his Ancestors.png|Nose Marie, Cooler and Bartrand The Wonderful World of Whopper ANPP 2.png Peter Pup ANPP.png Cooler and nose marie on valentine s day by poundpuppiesrock1991-d9rlqmu.png Cooler and Nose Marie on St Patrick's Day.png Nose Marie New Outfit.png Dogs in a net.png Giggling Dogs.png Down in The Dumps.png Good Bye Millicent.png We'll miss you Mille.png Help !.png What a hottie.png Mad Nose Marie.png|I'm so mad, i could smash Katrina like a potato. 43.png Victory.png How to Found a Pound.png The Pups Are Safe.jpeg Mad Nose Marie.jpeg|So Katrina was packing us to the fur factory , was she ? Why that woman makes me so mad. Wagga Wagga.png Doctor Nose Marie.png Which character design for Nose Marie should be used if the TV Series is remade? The 1985 Design. Maybe Debra Jo Rubb can voice Nose Marie. The 1986 Design. As long as Katy Perry's not her voice actress, it's fine with me. The 1987 Design. She's prettier and nicer than the rest. The 1988 Design. She can be Cooler's girlfriend. All of the above. You know what they say, the more characters, the merrier. Do you think Nose Marie should be Cooler's girlfriend? Yes. Nose Marie and Cooler are destined for each other. No. Did you see the way Nose Marie came onto Cooler? *No Comment* Category:Dogs Category:Pound Puppies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Special Characters Category:Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw Characters Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Lovers Category:Cooler's Family Category:Nose Marie's Family Category:Siblings Category:Users of Puppy Power Category:Holly's Family Category:Howard's Family Category:Parents Category:Cooks Category:Bartrand's Family Category:Mimi-Nose' Family Category:Calvin's Family Category:Bloodhounds Category:Boxers Category:Teenagers Category:Singers Category:Book Characters Category:Ancestors